Chasing Pavements
by Kaimu
Summary: Sam didn't expect things to be exactly the same as when he left when he and his parents move back to Lima, but he     didn't expect the changes to be this drastic.


Title:Chasing Pavements 1/?  
>Author: saar_fantasy Pairings: PuckSam Rating: PG-13 (will probably change along the way)  
>Warnings: none Disclaimer: I don't own these people in real life. I know...It's very sad.<br>Summary: Sam didn't expect things to be exactly the same as when he left when he and his parents move back to Lima, but he didn't expect the changes to be this drastic.

A/N: It's the first time that I'm throwing myself into a real Sam/Puck fic, but I just couldn't stop myself any longer. I hope you'll like it :)

Sam was glad when his father got transferred, again, and he and his family could move back to Lima so he could get through his last year with his friends by his side.

The fun part was that he hadn't told anyone that he was coming back, even though he had been in contact with some of them, although not much.

Before he had left, he had decided to drop the big bomb on them and told the football team that he was bisexual because he just felt like doing so.

Word had spread around in just a few hours and, much to Sam's surprise, they really didn't take the news that badly.

Maybe Kurt's forced changement of school for a while had something to do with it. Not even Karofsky or Azimio had given him a tough time about it.

Sam found it a bit weird, but decided not to dwell on it, but to enjoy his last days in McKinley High.

Now he was back... Back to pick up things where he started them.

He walked into school with his head held high, facing the whispers that greeted him with a bright smile.

"Sam? Is that you?"

Sam turned around to the voice that had spoken with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Kurt."

A smile tugged at the corners of Kurt's lips, "Sam Evans, as I live and breath. What are you doing back at McKinley?"

Sam was engulfed into a hug and he quickly gave Kurt a squeeze before he pulled away to answer.

"My dad got transferred back here. I'm doing my graduation year here in McKinley."

Kurt bounced on his heels a little, "Really? That's fantastic!"

Sam grinned again, "Yes, it is. Now...Get me up to date on the gossip, dude. What's been going on here since I was gone?"

"Well..."

Kurt slipped his am into Sam's and started talking about all the stuff that had happened in school, how Blaine transferred to McKinley, how...

"I don't need your fucking pity, Rachel!"

That voice and the loud 'bang' of a locker being slammed closed was what made Kurt stopped talking and both boys stopped walking to turn towards the noise to see what was going on.

Although Kurt already had a slight suspicion.

"I'm not saying this out of pity, Noah. I just-"

"Leave me the hell alone."

It was like a tornado went past them as Puck marched passed them, not even noticing Sam or that he was back.

It kind of baffled Sam because he and Puck had alwaysbeen good friends. Maybe he had to have tried harder to keep in cotact with him while he was gone.

But then again... He was obviously upset about something Rachel had said. Sam had never seen Puck really upset before because he hadn't been there during the whole baby drama.

Both boys watched as Rachel's shoulder slumped and she let out a sigh. When she looked back up again and spotted them, her eyes widened in surprise, then a smile broke out over her face and she made her way over to them in an instant.

"Sam!" Rachel exclaimed, draping her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, "It's so nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"He's coming back to McKinley." Kurt answered for him.

"That's great!" Rachel replied with a wide smile, "Another voice to make our team better at Sectionals and Regionals."

Sam smiled a little before he remembered Puck's weird reaction.

"What was going on between you and Puck?"

Rachel's face fell a little and she looked over at Kurt for help before looking back at Sam.

"I'm not the one who should be telling you this."

"Come on, guys," Sam said, looking from Rachel to Kurt, "I'm still your friend. Still Puck's friend too. Don't you think I deserve some kind of explanation. I still care about that dude you know."

Rachel and Kurt shared another look before Kurt nodded and spoke up, taking both Sam's and Rachel's arm.

"Ok, but not here."

Kurt led them both into an empty classroom where Sam took a seat on one of the desks while Kurt and Rachel remained standing, Sam looking at them expectantly.

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"You know, Sam," Rachel started a little hesitantly, "Things have changed quite a bit since you left to another city."

"I didn't expect everything to stay the same."

"Maybe not," Kurt took over from Rachel, "But I don't think you were expecting this."

Sam frowned, "Expected what exactly?"

"That your coming out 'inspired' other people to do the same."

"Um, you're kind of talking in riddles here."

"She's talking about Puck and Karofsky," Kurt clarified, "They came out not long after you were gone."

Sam's jaw dropped, just a little bit. "Are you serious?"

Kurt and Rachel both nodded and Kurt spoke up again.

"Puck's outing surprised me a little, but Karofsky's didn't because I kind of knew already. Don't ask me how. I just knew, ok?"

Sam just nodded, leaving a little moment of silence before he spoke up again.

"How did people react?"

"People here at school reacted pretty well. We all think it's because of Kurt."

Kurt smiled, although wryly, "Maybe it is, but that doesn't mean all people took it that well..."

"Their parents?"

Rachel and Kurt nodded again, Rachel responding first this time.

"Karofsky's dad was accepting, but his mom thinks he has a disease and that they'll just have to find a cure."

Sam winced. He remembered how accepting his parents had been and he wished all parents could have been just like them.

Well, at least Dave's dad was cool with it. That was at least something.

"What about Puck's mom?"

Kurt sadly shook his head, his voice sounding sad when he answered.

"She kicked him out of the house."

"What?" Sam exclaimed and jumped off of the desk in frustration, "How the hell could she do that to her own son?"

Rachel and Kurt both shrugged, their eyes getting kind of misty.

"She has even forbidden him to have contact with his little sister, which is practically killing them both. You know how much Noah cares about Sarah, even if he'll never admit it out loud."

Sam nodded, something dawning on him suddenly, "You were talking to him about his mom at the lockers, weren't you?"

"Yes and no," Rachel answered again, "Noah has been living in a motel room for the past few months, but now he can't pay for it anymore. He has been staying at Kurt and Finn's house for a week now but he says he's just a burden and wants to move out again, just sleep in his car or something. I offered him a stay at my house, but obviously, he refused."

"Puck isn't a burden to us at all," Kurt piped up again, "That's just something he makes himself believe, unfortunately.  
>My dad obviously knows how to deal with gay, or in Puck's case bisexual, people and Carole has known Puck for so long, they don't mind if he would live at our house until he finds a job and can pay for something of his own. But Puck doesn't want that. He says he can take care of himself without anyone's help just fine."<p>

Sam sighed and shook his head, "Why can't he stop being so stubborn just for once? Why can't he let you guys help him out?"

Rachel smiled sadly, "That's just who Puck is. After he and Quinn gave Beth to my birth mother, he didn't want anyone to help him either. He said he didn't want to talk about it and that was that."

"But his mother threw him out. I know what it's like to be homeless, even if I had my family with me. I know what it's like to live in a stinking motel room. It's not fun at all, I can assure you that."

"Maybe you could talk to him." Kurt said, "You've always had some kind of influence on him."

Kurt and Rachel both watched Sam as he pondered over the thought. They felt a sense of relief wash over them when he gave them his answer.

"Yeah, I could give it a shot."

-..-

Sam didn't see Puck all day, until Glee club arrived. He was first kind of worried that Puck wouldn't show up, but then he finally walked through the door, looking all kinds of miserable.

Sam wasn't even surprised when mr. Schuester didn't even scold Puck for being late. He knew he was cutting him some slack. Besides, he was already midway Sam's re-introduction.

"Give a warm welcome back to Sam!"

That's when Puck looked up and caught Sam's eyes. Sam smiled at him, then bowed his head a little at all the applause, cheers and whistling he got to welcome him back.

The only one who didn't make a sound was Puck. He did, however, walk over to the unoccupied chair behind Sam and gave his shoulder a squeeze in greeting.

While Mr. Schuester started ranting about Sectionals, Rachel adding her thoughts to it of course, Puck leaned forward so he was closer to Sam's ear.

"I didn't know you were coming back."

Sam smiled and turned his head a little, "Nobody did. I wanted to surprise you all."

"Well, you did surprise me."

Sam could practically feel Puck back up again, so he quickly spoke up again in a whisper.

"Can I talk to you after class?"

Sam could almost hear the wheels starting to turn inside Puck's head before he got an answer out of him.

"Sure, dude." Puck answered before quickly leaning back in his chair again when mr. Schuester shot him an annoyed look.

Sam felt relief wash over him, but also a little bit of nervousness tingling his senses.

He didn't have a clue how to start that conversation, but he still had time to figure it out.

He was going to try to help Puck. That's one thing that he knows for sure.


End file.
